Law & Disorder
by Samron
Summary: The sequel to 'Dumb it Down Please': After time has passed, Kurama thought that Simon and the strip club was behind him... but when a familiar name pops up, interrupting his norm, he becomes sucked right back into what he was trying desperately to escape. He'd never thought he'd have to work with so many detectives... KXY KXOC Yaoi Fun, and fun Character mixing!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day, and after several months went by things finally seemed to be getting back to normal. Kurama hadn't really thought about his last mission much on purpose, but when he did, he had many mixed feelings about the whole thing.

_"I think I'm gonna go away for a while." Yusuke mumbled, still drained from the day before. _

_ "You sure?" Kurama asked him, concerned, but unplugged. They had both been extremely affected by their mission at Winter's Club. _

_ "Yeah." He wouldn't look Kurama in the eyes. _

_ That hurt, but at the same time, Kurama couldn't face Yusuke either. He had chosen his life over Haley's, and that killed him. Was it healthy for someone to mean so much to him? Was it bad that he was slightly angry with Yusuke? He knew that being taken by surprise by Bughuul wasn't something he could have recognized… _

_ "Koenma's got me on a mission, think it'll be a good distraction." He forced a smile. _

_ Kurama nodded. "Yes, maybe you'll get your energy back as well." He tried his best to sound positive, but it'd take both of them a while to feel back to normal. _

_ "Well, see ya when I see ya." Yusuke waved sloppily as he walked off. _

_ Kurama was annoyed with himself that he felt resentment towards Yusuke, but he couldn't help thinking that they were the strong ones, they were supposed to be there for the weak. But they weren't, and they failed._

That conversation went on a day or so after they got back from their mission. Of course now Kurama felt much better, and back to his happy self. He hoped Yusuke would feel the same by now, but he also had much more taken away from him by Bughuul than Kurama did. What Kurama was most worried about though, was being able to face Yusuke once they met again. Would the same resentment be there as it was before? Would he still feel angry that Yusuke wasn't there for him, and Haley, and… Charlie? Also, what they had done together… was that real, or was it just a side effect of being stressed to their max? That over everything else stressed Kurama the most. The pit of his stomach got all twisted and anxious, and he didn't know what that meant. So he pushed it down, with the rest of his undisclosed feelings… just like he always did.

But that wasn't something Kurama thought of in a while. It had probably been around five months since their mission at Winter's Club, and Kurama made an effort to not think about anything except his family and human life for a while now. He was finally feeling back to himself, and was glad to be forgetting most everything that happened there.

Well, mostly everything.

…

"Hand me those pansies darling." His mother asked.

"Of course, Mother." Kurama smiled as he took a small patch of pansies, and handed them to his mother. They had been outside all day gardening due to the amazingly warm weather so earlier in the year. This was one of Kurama's favorite pass times, and if it was with his mother it was just that much better.

"These look lovely." She smiled as she pressed the soil around them once they were in the ground.

"Indeed." He smiled to her as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. His baggy jeans were dirty, and his white tank top was moist from his sweat. They had been working hard and finally were close to finishing their garden. Then, their doorbell rang, and they both perked up. People didn't normally visit them without request.

"Dear, would you please get that? I'm much dirtier than you."

"Sure, Mother." He chuckled, and stood.

He took his gloves off and then swept himself off as well as he could before going inside. He reached back and pulled his hair out of his ponytail before he got to the door. Finally he took his shirt and wiped the remaining sweat off his face, then grabbed the doorknob and pulled the front door open.

He didn't recognize the two people standing there... There was a man, and a woman. She was white, and he was Spanish. They both wore casual business wear, and their face expressions were profession, and unemotional. The woman looked a tad older than the man, but the physical distance between them showed Kurama that they were familiar and comfortable with one and other. Were they sales people? No... They looked too harsh, they couldn't sell a thing with those expressions. They both wore belts, and their shirts were tucked in, there was nothing bright or welcoming about their attire... They both seemed to be in good physical shape, but at the same time looked sleep deprived... were they cops?

"Can I help you?" He asked, trying his best to seem friendly. Even though he felt suspicious as he glanced between the two of them wearing a polite smile.

The woman looked him up and down with slight surprise, then glanced to the man next to her with a slight look of relief. He just raised his eyebrows once back to her as they finally looked to Kurama again. She stepped forward, and once she actually smiled Kurama felt much less tense. She looked nice and welcoming, and actually quite pretty now that he looked at her longer. She reached into her coat and pulled out a badge... how did he see this coming?

She held it up to him as she began to speak. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson, and this is my partner, Detective Amaro. We're with the Special Victims Unit of the New York Police Department."

Kurama raised his eyebrows. New York?

"We are trying to locate someone by the name of 'Kurama'." She glanced to her partner for affirmation, and he nodded once, they both seemed unsure on how to pronounce it, but as Kurama heard them say his name he felt his whole insides freeze. What in the world were they doing here all the way from New York? How the hell did they know his name, and why were they at his front door? This wasn't good at all, and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"We've been searching everywhere in this area, and have been going to every door where there is a twenty-one year old redheaded boy. But you… you fit his description perfectly." She looked at him expectantly, but also with excitement.

"Oh wow, well you must be tired." He smiled, acting impressed instead of pissed. "What is it you want this Kurama guy?" Kurama asked as curious as possible as he glanced back into his house, hoping his mother wouldn't hear. What was this 'description' they were talking about? How did they know what he looked like, and how the hell was his name 'Kurama' attached?

They both looked at each other, seeming slightly surprised. Amaro looked annoyed as he swallowed hard and finally spoke up. "We know you have some involvement with the fugitive Simon Winters, and we need you to come down to the station and make a statement." He sounded pretty impatient, yet still lost, and Kurama knew that was as bluff. They thought he was Kurama, but weren't sure. They had obviously been looking for him for quite a while now, so they were probably praying that Kurama was actually… well, Kurama. They both seemed tired, and irritable. Kurama could tell they didn't want to be here... which made that easier for him to get rid of them.

Kurama looked to him, then looked back to the woman detective. He hadn't confirmed who he was yet... they only had his 'fake' name, and all they had was a description... maybe if he played dumb they'd get too tired, and leave. Who knows how many other people they had already tried to talk to, and how many more they had left.

"Me?" Kurama purposely sounded intimidated. "I don't know any fugitives!" He chuckled, trying his best to sound overwhelmed. "I'm just a college student, why would I know any fugitives?"

Amaro sighed outwardly, and looked frustrated as he glared at his partner. She gave him a look to keep him calm, then looked back to Kurama. "I know you must be scared, and two strange detectives showing up at your door would be intimidating to me too. But we are here to help..." She held her hands up slightly, trying to keep Kurama from going in.

He just smiled. "That's very sweet of you, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I've never even heard the name... Kurama before. I'm sorry. I must get back to my mother though, I hope you find you guy." He nodded politely as he turned to walk back in.

"Look, kid. You match the description to a tee. You can't expect us to fall for this." Amaro was irritated, and obviously desperate.

"What description?" Kurama turned to look back at him. He tried to be polite, when really he just wanted to slam the door in their faces.

He sighed and took out a tiny notepad from his coat, then began reading after he flipped the flap out of the way. "Tall, slim, ivory skinned male, bright red long hair. Green eyes, smooth voice. _Very_ pretty…" He eyed Kurama when he read those last two words, then gave a smart smirk as he continued. "Knows what he's doing, great liar, and isn't as he seems... Don't trust him." Then he closed it back, and looked to Kurama expectantly. Benson just wore an awkward smile as she tried to give Kurama a nice smile of apology.

Kurama frowned and felt slightly offended by that description. Who the hell gave them that?

He sighed, and knew the talking wasn't going to work anymore so he just took in a breath as he closed his eyes. They needed to leave, and they needed to leave now. "I don't want to sound rude." He said slowly, and with confidence as he opened his eyes again. "But, I don't know who you are, what you want, or why you are here. You got that description ...from god knows who. So please, leave me alone and do not come back." He made sure to look them both in the eyes while he spoke with a deeper tone this time. They looked back with no hesitation or recoil.

"Thank you." He said as he stepped back to shut the door.

"Wait!" She said as she grabbed the door before it shut. Kurama felt irritated, apparently she was stubborn.

"Look, Kurama. I know what he did to you, and I can help you." She looked him straight into the eyes, and that was almost enough to make him slap her. That much raw emotion thrown at him made his nerves jump. Especially since he had no idea who this woman was... And how did she know 'what he did to him'? All he could do was stare at her, eyes big with surprise, as he was now the one recoiling.

Her partner seemed irritated by her brash move as he stayed back and rolled his eyes. Kurama continued to stare at her as he tried to figure her out. What was soo important that they needed him this desperately? He was sort of curious now, but still had the urge to slam the door on her fingers, as he spoke again. "I'm sorry, Detective. Please, leave. I'm _not_ who you're looking for." He glared, now glad his voice sounded threatening. She didn't loosen her grip, and the fact she seemed so sure made Kurama think she would see through his bluff... please go away... please...

"I _know_ you must be scared, but you can help so many other people if you just talk to me." She was still staring Kurama down as the emotion in her expression was so strong it almost made him want to run. She cared, deeply... and she didn't even know him. Who was this woman?

He was frozen, as he stared back at her, once again not sure on how to reply… He wasn't scared… was he? Was she really being this bold? Well, she was still holding his door, and _still_ staring him down. Apparently she had been doing this for a long time... "What makes you so sure I am who you're looking for?" He now slightly admired her; he could tell she was a strong spirit.

"He said I'd know once I saw you, and I _know_." She kept her gaze with Kurama's.

That threw him. Who was 'he'? "Excuse me?" He frowned.

"You are _very,_ pretty." She smiled softly, and spoke quieter this time as she finally took her hand off the door.

...If the person she was talking about was who he thought... he wasn't sure how he was going to handle this.

"Honey, who is at the door?" Kurama panicked when he heard his Mother's voice approaching. His eyes widened at he glanced back to her direction, then tried his best at a relaxed voice.

"No one mother!" He swallowed nervously as he gave the detective a strong look, then stepped out onto the front porch as he shut the door behind him. His mother _could_ _not _hear a word of this; if she did he might explode.

"I am not interested. Please, go away." He shot out a whisper, now he was begging? Great.

Amaro perked up. "So you aren't, Kurama? How about I ask your mom?" He asked, looks like he was tired of trying to talk nice.

Kurama felt himself becoming angry, and he gave a look to Amaro that he hoped would scare him. He didn't like him at all. But before he could speak the door behind him opened. His eyes widened again and he turned around to look at his mother.

"Oh, hello! How may I help you...?" She asked so nicely, as she looked at them.

Amaro looked a little less hard as his expression was now friendlier than before. "Hi, miss..."

"Minamino." She smiled.

"Minamino, I'm Detective Amaro." He said as he pulled out his badge and showed it to her. "And this is my partner, Detective Benson."

"Oh, wow! Two detectives at our door, what brings you two here? May I get you some tea?" She seemed so impressed and Kurama just wanted to kill both of them.

"They were just asking me about a man who is preying on young girls, unfortunately, in this area." He lied so easily as he spoke to his mother, and he was glad that he sounded like his normal calm self... even if he was about to scream.

Amaro looked at him in surprise, apparently shocked by how good he sounded. But Kurama instead of glaring, gave him pleading eyes. He would do as they asked if they just didn't say his name by his mother.

"Oh my! That's terrible! How can I help?" She asked.

Amaro glanced at Kurama again, and then at Benson. "Well-"

"I was just telling them, that I would help as much as I could. If they just do their best to not let any other people get involved..." He glared at Amaro, hoping he got that he was submitting. He didn't care anymore; he just couldn't have his mother knowing about Simon...

"Yes, my Shuichi has a wonderful memory! He can tell you if he saw anything. He had honors in high school, and graduated early!" She bragged.

"Ooh." Amaro just nodded politely along with Benson, as they both tried their best not to look stunned. They were probably wondering why she was calling this guy 'Shuichi', when they were sure he was 'Kurama'.

"Unfortunately I didn't even know this was going on, I'm so sorry I can't help." She frowned seeming really upset.

Amaro looked to Benson, and then back to Kurama. Almost as though he got the code speak that just went on. "Thank you, Mrs. Minamino. Well, if you don't mind we'd just like a few moments of time with your son." He smiled. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Oh it's nothing! I hope you find the guy! Do your best sweetie." She smiled to Kurama as she kissed his forehead, then went back inside. Once the door shut it was silent, and Kurama was frowning as he tried his best not to be rude.

"So you've decided to help us?" His smile was smug.

"Nick.." Benson said quietly as she tried to defuse the situation.

Kurama just sighed. "I'll help you. But you must not come back here ever again. My mother cannot know anything involving _that_ man." Kurama spoke with pure hate, and didn't care about keeping a sweet tone any longer.

"So, you'll confirm that you are Kurama?" Benson asked quietly.

Kurama closed his eyes in irritation. "Yes." Was his other life ever going to leave him alone? He deserved it, but he wondered if he'd ever be free...

They both smiled and seemed pleased as they looked to each other in victory. They were obviously glad they could finally stop their tiring search, because they actually found Kurama.

"I am curious, who gave you my description?" He already knew, but he wanted to confirm.

"Detective Markus Haly." Benson said. "He's been looking for you for quite a while now."

Kurama pressed his teeth together, and set his jaw in order to keep himself from speaking out of anger. He told Markus _not_ to look for him... but then again he did kind of challenge him... and had obviously underestimated his stubbornness.

He sighed. "I see..." Then he looked to them wearing a cold expression. "I asked him not to look for me."

She kind of laughed and looked like she felt bad for him. "Well, we both know he doesn't like to listen." Her smile was sweet, and even though he didn't like either of them, he allowed himself to kind of like her...

"That's an understatement..." Amaro whispered under his breath as he shifted his weight, seeming annoyed.

Kurama glanced at him, then back to her again. "Is that bastard here?" He spoke louder this time, not caring to keep up his sweet attitude any longer. He was now Kurama to them, so he'd act like it.

Amaro seemed surprised by his sudden change, and Benson just smiled. "Yeah, he's out looking for you, just like we are."

"Well, you might as well tell him you found me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all thanks for the reviews! And so sorry for taking so long... I've been soooo friggin' busy. Jeez. But thanks for stickin' with me, and reading. YAY! **

It was silent, besides the sounds of the driving car. It was always a calming noise to Kurama; the noise of a moving car… but right now it didn't bring him much comfort. Benson was driving the black squad car they were in, while Amaro was up front talking on the phone to someone. Kurama assumed it was his wife, or ex-wife, because of his cold tone.

"Yeah, I just need you to take her this weekend, I'm still out here, and probably won't get home for a while." He was trying to speak quietly, but Kurama could hear every emotion in his voice. "No… It's not like that, I don't really have a choice. Okay? So can you?" He had been talking small talk with her the last few minutes, probably trying to see what sort of mood she was in. "Yeah. That's fine, like I said… it might be awhile till I'm home…. Yeah, tell her I love her."

Kurama could see Benson's eyes glance at her partner, then back to him through the rearview mirror. Kurama looked at her without hesitation, he could see that this Benson was a very caring woman; she seemed concerned for her partner.

"Alright. Thanks, bye." Then he hung up, and his face was slightly embarrassed as his jaw was set and tensed. "Sorry." He mumbled as he glanced at Benson.

She just smiled to him quickly, letting the subject drop.

"So why are you two here all the way from New York?" Kurama asked.

Amaro glanced at Benson, then turned to look at Kurama. "Our investigation started back in New York, and was going alright until our only live vic ended up disappearing after we tried to convince her to testify. We couldn't find Winters anywhere… and without a vic, it just went cold. We were running out of hope until Detective Haly contacted us. He had been following our case and promised he had something for us if we came and merged our work to get the bastard. He's been hunting this guy even longer than we have." He sniffed and looked straight to Kurama. "That's why you're so important, you're another one that can help us out."

Kurama frowned. "Victim?" His ears burned when he said that word.

Amaro frowned. "Uh." He quickly glanced to Benson, and she gave him a sharp look, then looked back into the rearview mirror at Kurama.

"Detective Haly told us everything that happened, he also said you could help us locate another dancer. She was also victimized by Winters, and the more we have the better chance we have at putting him away forever." She smiled, already much too confident.

That pissed Kurama off. What was Markus telling these people? "And what it is that 'happened'?"

They got silent, and Amaro just looked to his partner, hoping she'd continue to talk.

"Haly told us what Winters did to you, Kurama. There's nothing to be ashamed of…" She tried her best to keep eye contact while she drove.

Kurama sighed out as he rolled his eyes in irritation. He wasn't aware this would upset him so much, and he also didn't think he'd ever have to deal with this ever again. Just her bringing it up made his mind swirl with anxiety and swim through the memories of that horrible night… and the even more awful days after.

"I'm not sure ashamed is the word I'd use…" Kurama smiled, still speaking calmly, not letting his emotions through.

She hesitated, and when she spoke again she was careful. "We know you were undercover. There wasn't anything you could have done…" Her eyes were full of emotion and the strain in her voice conveyed to Kurama that she almost understood too well what he had gone through. He looked up quickly to meet her eyes again, now feeling empathy for her. Did she understand?

He looked back out the window, hoping they wouldn't speak again until they arrived to the station... It was weird when something so raw and private was such a known fact to strangers. He didn't like it, and would rather not talk about it… but he also wasn't sure how to respond to her, he wasn't used to talking about things that he wanted to… no, _needed_ to forget.

They finally arrived to the police station and after parking they all got out of the car. Kurama swallowed, not sure how he was going to feel when seeing Markus for the first time since the club. He didn't think he'd ever have to see that man again, but here he was.

"You okay?" Benson looked to him with a soft expression.

Kurama felt himself bristle… He hated that question, so he just looked at her.

"Let's go." Amaro said as he walked towards the entrance.

Benson waited a bit as she continued to look at Kurama, hoping he'd let her in a little. She obviously was extremely passionate about her victims… but unfortunately for her, Kurama wasn't like most victims… he didn't even consider himself to be one. Hopefully he didn't take away from any of that passion, because he really did admire her for her bleeding heart… even if it was a weakness.

"Come on." She said softly as she jerked her heard towards the building. "We can take this slow."

Even though he didn't need the handicap, it was much appreciated… and maybe he'd take it. He wasn't sure how talking about this would affect him… so why not take all precautions?

He just smiled to her and nodded, "Thank you." then followed her into the building.

It was a very crowded building; tons of desks were cramped into one area of the room, and then many people were walking around, on phones, or talking with others. It was loud and obnoxious, and Kurama was already feeling himself wanting to get out of here.

"We're upstairs." Benson leaned in close to Kurama.

He followed the two detectives to an elevator then they took it up two floors. Once they arrived and the doors opened it wasn't near as loud as it was on the first floor. There were several desks planted throughout the room, and only a few people. Phones would ring on occasion, but other then that you could only hear the hum of the air conditioner going in the background.

"Here we are." She said as she walked in, now Kurama could see a large sign hung from the ceiling that read 'Homicide'.

Amaro walked straight to a desk and threw his phone down. He sat at it and began to write some things down. "Smith, did Detective Haly make it back yet?" He spoke loudly as he continued to right.

A blonde woman who was sitting at another desk perked up. She looked tired and annoyed at his question. "I don't think he ever left."

Amaro froze, then looked up to Benson. "He hasn't even left?" He looked stunned, and also really irritated. "What the hell has he been doing while we were out there searching for his vic!?" He snapped out.

Kurama felt himself smile and tried his best to hide his expression. But for some reason since that was really something Markus would do it made Kurama almost excited to see him again. Was it really excitement? Or just nerves? He'd say they were nerves until he knew for sure.

"I'm sure he's working on something important." Benson tried to calm the situation, but she didn't even seem to believe her own words.

"Uh-huh." Amaro glared at her. "This guys just seems like a lazy jerk who doesn't like authority." He mumbled loudly.

Benson just smiled as she looked to Kurama. "Come over here, you can sit at my desk. I'll go get Haly."

"Alright." Kurama went and sat down on a chair that was set right next to her desk. "How long have you been here, working on these cases?" Kurama looked to Amaro as Benson left the room.

He perked up and looked like he was thinking, "About a week now, but most of that time was spent looking for you." He gave a look to Kurama.

"Hmm." Kurama looked away, this guy obviously didn't want to be here... It's not like Kurama asked them to look for him, yet this detective seemed to have something against him. Maybe he didn't trust him? Just like Markus had told him to do. Smart.

"So who is it you were with while you were undercover at the club? CIA? FBI?" He asked Kurama, sounding like he didn't buy the story.

Kurama just sighed, feeling annoyed by this detectives attitude. He didn't want to be here either, and he didn't owe these people anything. He was honestly only here to get them out his hair, and then go back home. So maybe if he gave a statement today, they'd go away...

"Can't say?" Amaro asked again with the same tone.

Kurama just eyed him, maybe he's shut up if he just ignored him.

"He was asleep." Benson said as she walked back into the room, now actually sounding irritated as well.

Amaro just stared at her, then shook his head in disbelief. "I'm this close..." He purposely said quiet enough for Kurama not to hear... but her heard.

Benson just looked at him annoyed. "He gave us something." She motioned to Kurama.

Amaro dropped his head slightly to the side as he gave her a frustrated look.

"Where's he at!?" A loud voice demanded as it entered the room.

Benson and Amaro both looked over as Markus walked in. Kurama's mouth jerked up into a strange smile as he also felt a little anger... he told him not to look for him. Yet at the same time Kurama was here, in the building, waiting to see him... Why was that? He could have easily said no way to coming here…

Markus was wearing more fitted dark wash jeans from what he used to wear, but had a green flannel like usual on and of course his messy hair. He actually looked like he was in a little better shape from the last time Kurama saw him, and seemed a little less sleep deprived. His green eyes were almost brighter as well and he looked around the squad room, and when those eyes landed on Kurama they got wider and his mouth grew into a smile.

"They actually found you." He breathed out, and sounded much too taken aback, that made Kurama embarrassed. Why was he looking at him like that? His stomach turned.

He stood. "Just like I asked you not to do."

Markus grinned this time. "I told you I could."

Kurama sighed out as he locked eyes with him. "Markus."

"What?" His grin stuck. "I need you." Then he became serious as his eyes stayed strong. "We need to find Simon."

"Why?" Kurama shook his head, feeling frustrated. He wanted this in his past, forever.

"You know why." He was frowning now.

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"You didn't have to come." Markus said quickly.

"Usually people listen when two detectives show up at their door." He looked over to Amaro and Benson, who were watching without embarrassment.

"Not you. You do what you want, and you could have easily gotten them to leave."

Amaro sighed out when Markus said that, obviously annoyed with the word choices.

"I'm trying to be polite." Kurama spoke quieter this time.

"You try too hard to be polite."

"You try too hard, period."

Markus smirked. "Says the one who almost killed himself over a stupid cover."

Kurama set his teeth. Markus didn't know how important his cover was, thanks to him and Yusuke the new drug Black Soul had been found out, and stopped from leaking into the human world…. Honestly though, he kind of agreed with Markus. Was it really worth letting himself go through all of that he did, just to keep his cover?

"Detective Haly…" Benson spoke up, obviously trying to defend Kurama again.

Kurama glanced at her, almost forgetting they were there.

"What? He's not a victim, he was just in a shitty place at a shitty time. He's much too great to be labeled a victim."

She looked angry. "Detective Haly!" She spoke harsher this time.

"Ask him yourself. He could have ripped Simon to pieces, but he didn't." He kept his gaze on Kurama, obvious pride showing through. Kurama felt flattered that he was so impressed by him, but that was what he allowed everyone to see… not the weakness and pain on the inside. Markus thought he was some sort of robot warrior, but he was just strong physically, not so strong mentally.

Benson looked to Kurama, then back to Markus. "Just because someone is strong, doesn't mean they can't be victimized. And the way you are talking is _no way _to be talking to a victim."

He glanced at her again then looked back to Kurama. "You're right. Forgive me." Markus nodded as he looked to Kurama. "I'm not used to working with live vics."

"You're forgiven." Kurama chuckled as he smirked openly.

"And I am relieved." He smirked. "I know you still want the same thing I do."

"I just want to be left alone." Kurama sighed, but then wondered. "Why do you need me anyway?"

"You're our only live vic." Markus spoke very serious now.

Kurama frowned, "Only live one?" he felt his heart jerk. How many people had Simon killed, and what about Haley? Did that mean she was dead too?

"That's his MO. He drugs them, takes advantage of them, and since they've already going to OD from his mix... he waits till they die, then takes advantage of their remains." The way he said it made it seem unreal, the lack of emotion and detachment he had while speaking was so robotic it was obvious he'd already desensitized himself from it all.

Kurama felt his insides flip. He knew Simon was a messed up man, and really thought he wouldn't be surprised by anything, but this was much worse than he expected. And it made him sick... he really didn't want to be here anymore. Amaro and Benson both hung their heads, and Kurama glared at the floor as the silence in the room was almost out of respect for the nameless victims.

Kurama then looked to Markus quickly. "Haley?" He hoped she was still alive.

"That's another thing I need you for." He smiled. "She's our other live vic, and she doesn't trust me. But maybe she'll feel differently with you there."

Kurama spat out a laugh. "You want me to convince her to help with your investigation? Not a chance. She's had enough of that."

"We'll see." Markus gave him a look, confidence oozing out of his expression. Why was he so cocky all the time, yet also so soft and calming. What was with Markus being the way he was... "You have a way with that tongue of yours." He said so softly that it almost seemed inappropriate to say in front of the other detectives.

Kurama felt his face heat up as he glanced to them, then gave a look of warning to Markus.

"You can talk yourself out of anything, or... into anything. He's much more than he admits being." He then glanced to the two SVU detectives.

"I'm sure he is." Amaro looked unimpressed along with a slight feeling of awkwardness.

Markus chuckled. "I told you what you need to hear, it's up to you if you believe it."

"You warning them? I'm not dangerous." Kurama smirked.

Markus grinned. "Yeah, as long as you're on our side."

Amaro swallowed as he glanced to his partner. They were obviously wondering what made this redheaded kid so powerful and scary. Cause all they saw was a very pretty boy, who looked like a woman…

"How are you?" Markus stepped closer to Kurama, and looked at him the way he always had at the club.

Kurama felt his insides swirl with heat as he continued to look at Markus. What was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to like this. But he forced himself to keep his mouth shut, as he glared at the cop in front of him; less conversation was better.

"Just as stubborn as before, I see." Markus said.

Kurama felt awkward as he felt eyes on him, he glanced at Benson and Amaro who looked away quickly. How was this going to play out?


	3. Chapter 3

I liked this chappy, hope y'all do too! Please R&R and enjoy! Samron

"Just take a seat here, and we'll get started." Benson said softly as she pulled out a chair for Kurama.

They had moved into a smaller room with a two-way mirror on one of the walls, and then a small table in the middle of the room. Amaro, Markus, and Benson were all sitting on one side of the table while Kurama sat on the other. He agreed to give his statement, and he hoped that after he did so he'd be left alone.

Kurama was now feeling slightly nervous… that surprised him. But it made sense… he wasn't used to talking about stuff that he didn't want to discuss.

Amaro pulled out a pen and a pad of paper, he clicked the pen open then looked to Kurama. "So, just start from the beginning of your assault. What lead up to it, what he did, and what happened afterwards. We need details, so don't hesitate to say everything." He spoke with a monotone voice, not having much emotion. He'd obviously said that line plenty of times, but Kurama assumed the tone was because he wasn't comfortable with him. If he'd been in the SVU longer than a few months he was sure he'd have more emotion than that, unless he was a soulless bastard… but this guy seemed too emotional to be that way. So it was most likely how Kurama made him feel.

"Well." Kurama spoke calmly as he took in a deep breath. He didn't think he'd ever be having story time with random detectives about his rape.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Markus perked up as he looked over to the door with an annoyed expression. "Yeah?" He shouted so loudly and Amaro flinched.

"Sorry." Markus smirked at him, seeming amused.

Amaro just glared as Benson smiled awkwardly.

"Haly, get your ass out here." There was an older man's voice.

"Captain?" Markus looked beyond confused.

"Is it strange that your captain is at work?" Amaro asked.

"Yeah." Markus stood up. "He's supposed to be in Hawaii…" He sounded suspicious as he walked and opened the door.

Kurama was stunned when he saw the old man had someone next to him, and that someone was Koenma.

What the hell?

"Captain, I thought you were on vacation?" Markus sounded soft, but still confused as he glanced at Koenma.

"I was, until your case dragged me back here." He sounded grumpy. "This is Special Agent Yama. He'd like to have a chat with your two detectives and his agent." The man glanced in the room at Kurama, "Give him what he wants. That's an order." He gave Markus a look as he walked off. It was silent for a moment as Markus, Benson and Amaro all stared in shock. Kurama was an agent?

Markus stared as he seemed like he barely understood what was going on. "Alright." He said to himself.

At this point Kurama was putting things together… but he wasn't sure why Koenma was doing this. Apparently he wasn't getting out of this like he thought.

"Let's all talk here." Koenma spoke confidently as he walked in and shut the door to the tiny room. Kurama wasn't used to seeing him in such a nice suit… but he was obviously just playing a part. Amaro and Benson stood as they all shook hands, then Koenma began to talk once everyone was seated. Koenma didn't look at Kurama much, and that irritated him.

"Hello. I'm Koenma, I'm with the SRL branch of the CIA." Koenma talked with confidence as the three detectives listened with respect. Amaro and Benson looked at each other in surprise as Koenma spoke, and seemed the most surprised when he said 'CIA'.

"I'd like to ask why you have my agent in your custody?" He raised his eyebrows as he waited for their reply.

They had obviously barely caught up to everything, so when Amaro spoke he spoke slowly. "He's with you?" He motioned to Kurama.

"Yes. He's mine." He looked to Kurama, and they locked eyes. Kurama felt slight anger as he glared at his 'boss', and Koenma just looked at him with emptiness.

"We need him for a case." Markus said coldly, ready to fight.

"What case?" Koenma asked.

"Simon Winters."

"He's missing. You think you can find him?"

"Not without help."

"And you think interrogating and wasting my agent's time will help you with that?"

"Koenma." Kurama grinded his teeth. This was his choice to be here, not Koenma's. And he really didn't want Koenma knowing any of the details… this was not turning out how Kurama planned. Not at all.

Koenma's eyes narrowed at he glared over to Kurama, "What?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"I don't."

Why did he care so much now? Was Simon Winters still a sensitive matter involving the spirit world?

"We aren't interrogating him." Markus spoke again.

"This sure looks like an interrogation."

Markus sighed out as he was now becoming irritated.

"What are you… doing?" Kurama tried to talk to him like normal… he didn't want him knowing anything.

Koenma just gave him a look, but ignored him. "We are still looking for Winter's as well."

Markus looked pissed. "He's mine." He stood up.

"Woah." Koenma said as he a hand up.

"You can't take this from me. I've worked too hard." He said calmly, but with passion.

"Why must you drag everyone else into it?" Koenma glanced at the two other detectives.

"They've been looking for him too."

"And Kurama? Why do you need him?"

"That doesn't matter." Kurama interrupted.

Markus glanced at Kurama, then back to Koenma. Seeming unsure on what to say. "He worked undercover with Winters, he got to know him on a personal level."

"You don't think I'm aware of that? _Why_ do you need him?" He pushed.

"He knows the guy!" Markus shouted in irritation.

"Better than you?" Koenma was calling his bluff, obviously not believing his reasons. "You don't think I looked into you?"

Markus froze as he opened his mouth, then shut it again. He glanced to Kurama then looked away with stress.

"He's the only live victim we have." Benson spoke as she now stood.

Koenma frowned as he looked over to Benson with a stunned expression. Kurama frowned and as he closed his eyes. Coming here was a mistake. Huge mistake.

"Victim?" Koenma said, not sounding happy.

"Yes. Don't you take care of your agents?" She sounded angry.

"Excuse me?" Koenma almost looked upset, instead of angry.

"You'd think you'd know what happened to him if you were keeping track of him as close as the CIA claims. Did you do a medical after his cover was over? Do you even know what he went through?" She was passionate… that was for sure.

There was silence for a moment as everyone could feel Benson's anger, and it was surprising to Kurama that someone cared for him so much… and she knew nothing about it. She almost reminded him of his mother.

"His health isn't my issue." Koenma said.

She gaped at him, obviously pissed and disgusted.

"Koenma." Kurama spoke again, not really suspired by his words. He was Koenma's prisoner, not agent, and he needed to obey. Regardless of how he felt.

He glanced to Kurama again, forcing himself to calm down. "Yes?"

"You need not waste your time with this, I have it." He looked calmly to him, no emotion apparent. The three detectives seemed almost disturbed by Kurama's lack of emotion… to them he was just a kid.

Koenma stared, and Kurama could finally see a slight emotion of relief. Maybe he was actually concerned for him, but didn't want to show it. Maybe he assumed these detectives wouldn't leave Kurama alone and were forcing him into interrogation.

Maybe…

"Did you volunteer to come here?"

"Yes." He sighed.

Koenma looked to Markus again, and the silence was loud. He looked to Benson, and then Amaro and then finally spoke again. "Well. If you promise to keep me updated on the case, and give my division some credit for the capture of Winters, then I'll allow access to my agent. Also, I'll give as much info as I can on him to help you out."

Markus nodded. "It's my arrest though."

"Of course." Koenma said.

"Deal." Markus said as he shook Koenma's hand.

"Can I speak with you privately, before I leave?" Koenma turned to Kurama.

He frowned and felt himself panic, was he going to ask details? He felt Markus's eyes on him and looked to him. Markus looked concerned, and Kurama could tell he was making sure everything was okay. That made him feel a little better…

"Sure." He stood as he walked out of the room with him.

"Are you sure you're okay." Koenma said softer this time, now wearing his kind eyes.

"Yes. I'd rather not have anything to do with this case, but Markus thinks I'm his only hope."

"I know… but you do need to help them. We want Winter's as much as the FBI does, but Haly deserves him." He looked down.

"Have you been following his case?" Kurama wondered.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Hmm." He looked to the side.

"So I need you to stay close, and keep me updated when I call. Alright? I want him caught."

Kurama nodded. "Of course." He was annoyed, but he appreciated Koenma not asking questions. He knew it was a secret deal they just made… he'd keep quite, and not pry if Kurama just obeyed and followed the case. Kurama wasn't sure why he wanted him to follow this case, maybe it was just Simon… but was there something else to it? He wondered.

"Well, have fun." Koenma smiled sarcastically.

Kurama just sighed outwardly. "Goodbye."

Then he was gone, and Kurama walked quietly back into the tiny room and sat down.

The silence was awkward, and Kurama could tell they had questions flowing through their minds. They probably had assumed he wasn't actually affiliated with anyone, but now it was a fact he was with the CIA. Which was hilarious to Kurama. He wasn't with the CIA, but maybe the Spirit World was much more insane…

"So." Markus spoke, purposely sounding awkward as a smile creeped on his face.

Kurama gave him a sharp look, but let a small smile as well.

"You alright?" Benson asked.

He looked to her, 'was he alright'? She sure asked that a lot. "Yes." He lied, he was stressed… but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Well, can we finally get started?" Amaro spoke again, now sounding unsure.

"Sure." Kurama forced himself to say as he got more comfortable, and crossed his arms.

"Just, start from the beginning."

He nodded, we wasn't going to say Simon… he couldn't say his name. "Well, my partner and I had been under cover for a while when this happened. I had already been integrated into the club, and everyone knew me. I was meant to get close to our target, and earn his trust…" Kurama's mind wondered through the memories of Simon finding out about him… how he felt when he saw the betrayal in Simon's eyes. "My target offered me some of his drugs, and I had no choice but to accept. Because the area we were investigating had to do with his drug distribution, so obviously him giving me drugs was a plus… in it's own way" Then he felt anxiety from when he was trying his best to get out of that damned situation.

"Did you know what they were." Benson asked.

"No, he referred to it as 'his own mix' and told me he saved them for people he really liked. It was in a syringe."

Amaro nodded as he continued to write.

"So I was indeed obligated to take them."

"Was he doing any?" Markus asked.

"Cocaine." Kurama looked to him and he nodded, eyes locked with Kurama's. Obviously trying to give full attention to him.

"So what happened next?" Benson said softly.

"The cocktail kicked in very quickly and very hard. I don't remember most of the assault."

"Just tell us the parts you do remember." She spoke so quiet it wasn't annoying.

Kurama glanced to her, then nodded. "I probably blacked out a few times before he began, but the first thing I remember was him on top of me, kissing me." Kurama hesitated, not realizing how tough this would be. "I remember feeling smothered, but since I was so high it didn't really bother me." He looked to her again.

She nodded. "Okay."

"I just remember thinking that he was moving rather quickly, but at the same time I wasn't sure how much time had passed… I was so far gone. I then remember being on my stomach, and hearing… " His voice stopped him. Why was this so hard? They were just words!

Benson leaned in closer to him, eyes demanding eye contact. "It's okay, take your time."

That bothered him. She was treating him like such a victim, but he wasn't. He was strong… he could handle this. Couldn't he?

He glanced up to her, feeling his defenses wanting to go up. But her eyes were too kind to make him angry, she was just doing her job… "I think it was me, but I don't remember. I heard moaning. It was sad, and painful. I saw blood, probably from me. I felt pain inside my body as well… and I was irritated with the rough rocking motion that wouldn't allow me to relax..." Kurama felt so embarrassed, he couldn't believe he was saying all of this. "Obviously when I became sober once again I knew."

Benson's eyes filled with pity as she continued to listen.

"I also remember my…" He hesitated. "My partner's voice."

"Your partner's voice?" She looked confused.

Kurama sighed. "Yes, I had a mic embedded in my necklace, so he could keep track of things."

He eyes widened. "So he listened to the whole thing?"

Kurama felt shame, and guilt as he looked at her. "Yes."

"Fuck." Markus whispered quietly to himself.

Kurama's stomach was now swirling with feelings that were not welcomed, and they were so familiar it just made him feel like he was reliving everything. This is why he didn't talk about shit.

"He just told me it was going to be okay, and that 'He was almost done'."

"Winters?"

"Yes."

"I'm assuming he heard my cries, and tried his best to comfort me."

"Why didn't he stop it?" Amaro asked, sounding sickened by the whole thing, and now Kurama could finally hear passion. He wasn't as much of a jerk as he let on.

He looked to him. "I made him promise not to, before hand. I knew something would happen, but I didn't imagine it would be that." Kurama said, trying his best to sound detached. "He couldn't interfere, the mission was too important."

Amaro just looked at him a little longer, now showing more sympathy in his eyes. Then he forced himself to look back down and continue to write.

"Is that all you remember?"

"I think so. I must have blacked out after that, because the next thing I remember was Simon leaving, and Yusuke coming to retrieve me."

"Your partner?"

Kurama just nodded.

"How is he?" Markus asked quietly.

Kurama looked up to him, now feeling pain. He wasn't sure. "I haven't seen him since." He didn't mean for his voice to sound so sad.

All three detectives just watched, as they weren't sure what to say. Kurama grinded his teeth as he looked at the table top… he wondered how Yusuke was, finally for the first time… he purposely hadn't thought of him since he left, because well… it was going to bring up things he didn't want to think about.

"Thank you, for telling us. It really helps." Benson said, quietly and gently.

Kurama nodded as he looked up to her. "Let's get him to where he belongs." He smiled.

"Wait." Markus spoke.

They all three looked to him.

"You sure you don't want to report anything else?" He was looking pointedly at Kurama.

Did he forget something? Kurama frowned in confusion as he started at Markus.

"More about Winters?" Benson asked.

He ignored Benson. "This is your chance, Kurama."

"For what?" He really didn't know what he was talking about.

"To get justice for the other time." He looked keenly at Kurama.

Kurama stared back, and thought.

"What Sakyo said…" Markus said.

Kurama's eyes widened as his heart began to race. He had forgotten that Sakyo brought that up to mock him, and Markus was there.

"That has nothing to do with this." Kurama hissed as he tried to keep his composure.

"Yes, but they're here now. Why not get justice?"

Kurama laughed as he stood up, then walked out.

Benson looked surprised, along with Amaro who seemed to not be able to believe this young man had gone through anything else. They looked to each other again, both looking concerned at the possibility of this beautiful young boy being forced to grow up.

Markus chased after Kurama. "Why don't you want to report it! Get him arrested and put away forever!" He caught up to Kurama as he softly grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

Kurama looked at his hand on his arm, then glared up to Markus. He had a bad habit of doing that. "That's not your business to bring up."

"I can get him for you." He looked determined.

"You can't get him." He glared. He knew Markus was just trying to help, but the last thing he wanted to think about was that demon…

"Not if you don't help me."

"No. I mean, you really can't."

"Why?" Markus frowned.

"He's dead." Kurama sounded emotionless. "I killed him." His eyes were the only things smiling.

Markus frowned as he loosened his grip. "Oh." His face was trying to stay calm, but Kurama could see the worry rushing through his eyes.

"Don't worry. It was for the best."

Markus looked up to him again, obviously concerned. "Who are you?"

"You don't want to know…" He whispered quietly as he stared down those beautiful green eyes.

He didn't speak, but he kept his eyes locked with Kurama's. He wasn't afraid, but he was now second-guessing his opinion of the redhead boy… and Kurama knew he would, especially after so easily telling a cop that he killed someone.

"Everything alright?" Benson said as she slowly walked out of the room they were just in. Amaro stood next to her, ready to help Kurama out. He'd obviously decided he liked Kurama more than Markus now.

Kurama looked between the two detectives, and thought it funny that they were suddenly apart of his life. Just several hours ago he never would have thought… this was how his life was though.

"Yes." He smiled as he pulled his arm away from Markus, then gave him a sharp look.

Markus grinned to Kurama and looked pleased with his attitude. "Everything is fine." He then looked to the two detectives.

Amaro looked confused, and Benson just smiled. "Good."

"Hey YOU!" Someone yelled loudly as they entered the room.

Kurama frowned as he looked over quickly, seeing Yusuke rush into the squad room. His eyes were lit with anger, and his fists were clinched as he charged Markus.

"Oh hey!" Markus smiled to him. "We were just talkin' about you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yusuke yelled as he lunged towards the detective, then punched him hard in the face; knocking them both to the ground.

"HEY! WOAH!" "Benson yelled as she and Amaro ran over. Amaro attempted to pull Yusuke off Markus, but he was unable as Yusuke continued his assault on Markus. Two other cops ran over to help as well, and panic filled the room.

"GET OFF HIM!" Benson yelled again as she tried her best to help.

Kurama just stared in awe. It was the first he'd seen him since their mission, and he looked good. That made him happy, and honestly he thought Markus deserved a good punch… so he wasn't in a hurry to stop Yusuke.

Finally, after the two cops jumped in, all four of them managed to get Yusuke off Markus. He was still breathing loudly and grinding his teeth as he kept his eyes locked on Markus who was on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Amaro yelled at Yusuke.

"Bustin' this asshole's face in!" He yelled.

"Ok, OK! You're done now, breathe!" Benson stepped in front him and held her hands up. He looked up to her eyes as he breathed out loudly, still worked up. "Who are you? You better have a good reason for assaulting a cop." She spoke calmly.

"Is being an ass hole a good reason!?" He yelled as he tried his best to look around Benson, to shout at Markus. Amaro had to grip his tightly to keep him still.

"You okay?" One of the cops said as he helped Markus up.

"Yeah." He sighed out as he wiped off the blood that was now dripping from his nose, or mouth… you couldn't really tell where it was coming from; it was just all over.

"Fuck." Markus mumbled as he now stood on his own, but looked shaken. "What's your deal?" He snapped at Yusuke.

"What's MY deal!?" Yusuke snapped back. "What the fuck is _your_ problem?" He spat.

Markus looked to Kurama, then back to him.

"Okay! I'm confused." Benson yelled, "Who are you!?" She looked to Yusuke.

"That's my partner." Kurama spoke softly, and they all looked to him.

Benson looked stunned. "_He's_ your partner?" Amaro looked shocked too, but kept his grip tight on Yusuke. "He's so young." She said.

"Yusuke." Kurama said.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he looked up to Kurama, guilt obvious in his expression.

"Stop this."

He was still breathing hard, but his face became calmer, and less angry as he stared at his teammate. He stopped resisting Amaro's grip, and just sighed out loudly as his face became sad, instead of angry. Then he sighed out and looked at Markus again, locking eyes as he spit on the ground near him.


End file.
